


family dinner

by ghostfaeries



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Jason Todd, Homophobia, Insecure Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd-centric, M/M, Roy is best boyfriend, oh thats an actual tag ok, or should i say royfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostfaeries/pseuds/ghostfaeries
Summary: "Hi, Dad. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."~Every month, there's a family dinner at Wayne Manor. This month's is the first time Jason takes Roy with him.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 13
Kudos: 411





	family dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic sitting on my laptop untouched for two months and I just opened it again today cause I was in a Jason mood after finishing a fic for his birthday and realised this was basically finished. I barely proofread this so sorry if its terrible yeet
> 
> Content warnings: mentions of homophobia
> 
> DISCLAIMER: please do not interact with this fic in any way if you ship Dick, Jason, Cass, Tim, Damian or Duke with each other as this makes me very uncomfortable as someone with siblings, thank you

“Are you sure about this, Roy?” Jason wrung his hands together nervously, refusing to look his partner in the eye. 

Roy enveloped Jason’s hands in his, affectively cutting off his nervous tic. “Jaybird, look at me.” His voice was gentle and soft, way beyond what Jason deserved. He looked. “I’m sure.” 

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Roy shushed him with a finger to his lips. “Spill. What’s wrong?” 

“You’re meeting my family as my boyfriend for the first time. They all know you already, but not like this. And, well, Bruce. He’s okay with my brothers being gay, but I’ve always been the exception in the family, the odd one out. I know it’s stupid, but what if he... You know. Isn’t.” Jason inhaled shakily. “My dad – the shitty one – he once, um.” His voice grew soft, near silent. “He threatened me once. He saw a gay couple and called them a slur and I defended them, and then he said he’d throw me on the streets if I ever were to show any signs of being gay.” He laughed bitterly. “That happened anyway, I guess. Shame I never even got to rub it in his face before the fucker bit the dust.” 

Roy entwined his fingers with Jason’s, rubbing circles into his skin soothingly. “Oh, Jaybird. Bruce would never do that to you, to anyone. Your old man was an asshole,” That got a snort out of Jason (“you can say that again”). “but Bruce isn’t anything like that.” 

“I know, Roy. I know.” Jason sent him a wobbly smile. “Thanks, Royboy.” 

Despite Jason’s words, Roy frowned. “Jason. You’re not telling me everything, are you? There’s something else. I know it can’t only be the gay thing, all your brothers are dating guys as well and Bruce is bisexual himself. Deep down you know there would be no consequences. Tell me what’s bothering you, sweetheart.” 

Jason sighed. Roy had always been more perceptive than people gave him credit for. “I just-” Jason stopped, struggling to find the words. “I’m afraid I’ll introduce you to my family and they’ll be happy for me, but then I’ll fuck it up like I always do and you’ll break up with me and they’re gonna be so disappointed in me, _again_ , and-” 

Roy drew him into a hug and Jason fell silent, the words getting stuck on the lump in his throat. He slowly brought his arms up around Roy’s back, fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt as he clutched his back, and he held on. Roy rubbed his back soothingly, making comforting nonsense noises, and Jason realised his cheeks were wet. His tears were soaking Roy’s shirt, but Roy didn’t push him away, just held him tightly. 

“I’m not going to break up with you, Jaybird. Promise. What makes you think you’ll fuck up?” 

“I always do,” Jason mumbled into his shoulder. “I fucked up my entire relationship with Bruce. Yes, we’ve made up, but sometimes I’m afraid that one day he’ll look at me and realise I’m not worth it. I broke his one rule, Roy. How could he ever forgive me?” 

“He already has, Jaybird. He has forgiven you. He’ll always forgive you. You’re his son. He loves you. After you... Well. Dick often came to us, me and Donna and Wally. He told us about Bruce. Your death destroyed him, Jay. When we got you back, he was overjoyed. You can’t ever mess up enough to make him not love you anymore.” 

“Okay,” Jason said shakily. “Okay.” 

“And if you ever fuck up, I won’t just break up with you like that. We can communicate like the adults we are.” 

Jason snorted. “You’re not an adult. You burned noodles yesterday. Everyone knows cooking is a skill required to be an adult.” 

“Because you distracted me! Don’t kiss me while I’m making dinner! And if that’s the rule then Dick doesn’t count as an adult either. You weren’t there when he started a fire in the Titans’ kitchen, Jason. It was bad.” 

Jason chuckled. Somehow Roy always seemed to know exactly what to say to make him feel better. “I don’t deserve you,” He sighed. 

Roy clicked his tongue and drew back to look him in the eyes. “None of that, Jaybird.” He took Jason’s face in his hands. “This is not about deserving. This is about wanting and choosing. I couldn’t tell you the amount of times I’ve laid awake at night, thinking you could do better than me. But the thing is, neither of us get to decide that for the other. I’ve chosen you, Jason, I’m choosing you again and again every day. I am with you because I want to be, and I will as long as you’ll have me.” 

“Always,” Jason breathed. “I’ll always want you.” 

Roy stroked the delicate skin under his eye. “And I’ll always want you.” He kissed Jason on the lips, softly. “We don’t have to go, if you’re not up for it.” 

“No,” Jason decided. “I want to.” 

“Okay, Jaybird. Let's go.” 

They took Jason’s motorcycle. Roy’s arms wrapped around him and his warm chest pressed against Jason’s back grounded him, and his nerves dissipated slightly. They drove on the long road to Wayne Manor, and as soon as the house came into sight, the anxiety came back in feel force. Jason parked his bike in its usual spot on the lawn – Alfred would be having words with him – and stepped off after allowing Roy to do so first. 

When they stood in front of the door, Jason hesitated. He fidgeted with the keys, a wave of anxiety threatening to throw him off balance. 

Roy caught his hand, squeezing reassuringly. “It’ll be okay, Jaybird. I’m here.” 

The door swung open before Jason could put his key in, as if Alfred knew it the exact 

“Hello, master Jason, good to see you’ve decided to join us after all.” Alfred looked past Jason and spotted Roy standing behind him. “Ah, an extra guest, excellent. I can always use more mouths to finish off dinner. Although now that we’ve got two speedsters in the family, dinner always gets finished.” 

He stepped aside, allowing them to enter the house. As the door swung shut, Jason couldn’t help but think, _this is it_. No turning back. 

* * *

“Ha! Pay up, Dick, Dami. I knew it!” Tim exclaimed as soon as Jason and Roy entered the dining room together. He was wearing a smug grin from his place in between Kon and Bart at the dining table. “Told you he’d do it.” 

Dick grumbled from his place opposite his little brother and got a wad of cash out, handing it to Tim. Wally, who was sitting next to him, patted his hand. “It’s okay, babe, you’re still a billionaire. Twenty bucks won’t change that.” 

“It’s not about the money,” Dick said, voice serious. “It’s about the honour. About losing. This is serious business, Wallace. You can’t understand my pain, you only child.” 

“Bart is basically my brother,” Wally pointed out. 

“Not the point.” 

“You guys bet on if I were dating Roy?” Jason asked incredulously, ignoring their dumbassery. 

“Tt, of course not, Todd,” Damian said. “That much was obvious. We bet on if you would be too cowardly to bring Harper to family dinner.” 

Jon lightly punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t be mean, Dami. He’s your brother.” 

Damian huffed but took his boyfriend’s hand. “And he is awful, and not even the only one. Come back when you’ve got three of them.” 

“No thanks, one is enough.” 

“I am right here,” Kon said, placing a hand over his heart. “I thought you loved me, Jonno. I’m hurt.” 

Jon just stuck his tongue out at him. 

“I’m still waiting, Damian. Don’t think you can distract me into forgetting that you still haven’t given me my money.” Tim held out his hand demandingly. 

“I don’t have it on me right now. It is on my nightstand.” 

Tim smirked. “Bart?” 

Bart sprung up. “On it!” 

“Don’t go into my room, Allen!” Damian yelled, but Bart had already sped off. “If there is anything out of place or missing, I am stabbing you in your sleep, Drake.” 

“Joke’s on you, I never sleep- shut _up_ , Kon, I know that’s not healthy. Thanks, Bart.” Tim took the money from the speedster, satisfied. 

Jason rolled his eyes at his brothers’ antics. Brats. He scanned the room, noticing that the one person he needed to see was absent. “Where’s B?” 

“He’s finishing up some last-minute case work in the cave,” Dick supplied. “He said he’d be down soon, but you know how he is.” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “I bet he got distracted again and is now neck deep into some murder investigation.” 

“May I remind you, master Tim, that you are just as bad as master Bruce?” Alfred walked in with a stack of plates. “Just yesterday I had to drag you out of the cave at 5 a.m. and put you on an IV line because you forgot to drink for an entire day.” 

Tim slumped in his seat, ears red. 

“Oohh, called out!” Bart yelled, earning him a jab in the sides from Tim. 

Alfred turned to Jason, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You go find him, lad. Tell him we’re waiting for him.” 

Jason smiled at his grandpa. Man, Alfie's the best. 

He took Roy’s hand and tugged him out of the room, flipping Dick the bird when his brother wolf whistled at them. He made his way to the old grandfather clock that hid the entrance to the infamous Batcave. Roy whistled when the clock slid away to reveal the dark staircase. Jason led him down, steadying him when he nearly fell down the stairs when a bat flew over and startled him. 

“Shit! I didn’t think it would be an actual goddamn cave,” Roy said, regaining his balance. “What kinda goth shit-” 

Jason snorted, tugging Roy with him to the main part of the cave. Bruce was sitting in front of the Batcomputer, typing away. He turned around in his chair when he heard them come in. He smiled widely at the sight of Jason. 

“O, hey, Jaylad. I’m glad you came. I’ll be up soon, I’m almost done,” Bruce said. “Is that Roy there with you?” 

Jason shot a sideways glance at Roy, who smiled at him and squeezed his hand encouragingly. He looked back to Bruce. “Hi, Dad. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend.” 

If Bruce was surprised, he didn’t show it. He simply smiled and stood up, drawing Jason into a hug. Jason froze. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Also I’m gay.” 

Bruce chuckled. “I figured, yeah.” He turned serious for a moment. “Thank you for telling me, Jason. I know coming out is a hard thing to do. I’m glad you feel comfortable and safe enough to tell me. I love you, Jaylad.” 

Jason swallowed thickly. It seemed like there was a lump in his throat preventing him from talking. Finally he managed to push some words out. “Yeah. Thanks, Dad. I love you too.” 

Bruce pulled away, keeping his hands on Jason’s shoulders. He searched Jason’s eyes, which were slightly damp. “Are you happy?” 

Jason didn’t hesitate for a second. “Yeah. I am.” 

Bruce smiled. “Then that’s all I need to know.” He turned to Roy. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Roy. You’re a good man. Take care of him.” 

He then, to both Roy and Jason’s surprise, hugged Roy as well. 

“Uh, I will, Mr. Wayne,” Roy squeaked. 

Bruce let go, taking a small step back so he could look Roy in the eyes. “Call me Bruce. You’re family now.” 

Bruce put his hands on the small of Roy and Jason’s backs, gently nudging them toward the staircase. “Now, shall we join the rest of the family upstairs?” 

Roy bumped his shoulder with Jason’s as they followed Bruce. “See? You had nothing to worry about.” 

Jason grabbed his hand. “Yeah, yeah, you were right.” He gave Roy a quick kiss on the cheek. “Welcome to the family, Royboy.” 

Roy just squeezed his hand again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bart is part of the fam don't @ me my canon now
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> My DC blog: autistic-damian-wayne


End file.
